Manifestasi Inuyashara
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Amelpyon Si Hunter, Inuyashara Sang Sage. Morroc. Pernikahan yang batal. Rahasia yang terungkap. Semi-orific. Untuk amelpyon-san a.k.a. Tsubaki Nijikawa.


A/N: Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk **amelpyon **a.k.a. **Tsubaki Nijikawa **sebagai tanda terima kasih atas fanart yang dia buat untuk fanfic RO saya yang lain, _Il Miracolo della Santa Poring_. ^^

Cerita ini adalah **modifikasi** dari sebuah cerita yang pernah saya ikutkan dalam sebuah lomba. Jika Anda pernah membaca cerita yang mirip, tidak ada plagiarisme karena dua-duanya adalah karya saya.

**Disclaimer: **Lyto, Lee Myoung-jin _ssi_

**Setting: **Tahun 2005, saat RO lagi _booming _banget di Indonesia

**Warning: **Semi-orific

* * *

><p><strong>~Manifestasi Inuyashara~<strong>

#

#

* * *

><p>Rasa nggak sabar yang meluap-luap mengiringi langkahku di sepanjang gang sempit itu. Sepi, cuma ada beberapa kucing berkeliaran. Kupercepat jalanku, hingga akhirnya aku keluar dari gang dan berada di sebuah jalan besar.<p>

Dengan bersemangat karena tempat tujuanku sudah dekat, gerak kakiku kini semakin sergap. Aku sama sekali nggak melihat sekeliling sampai akhirnya aku tiba di destinasi terakhirku. Berusaha menyembunyikan senyum yang sejak kemarin sore nggak bisa hilang dari wajahku, aku buru-buru mendekati pintu masuk tempat itu. Nggak kupedulikan cowok-cowok yang nongkrong di depan situ sambil ngerokok dan tertawa-tawa khas cowok.

"Eh, Neng! Buru-buru banget, sih. Warnetnya nggak bakal lari, kok!" kudengar salah satu dari gerombolan cowok-cowok itu melayangkan sapaan gombal padaku.

"Minta Fs-nya dong!" seru cowok lain lagi. Terdengar yang lainnya bersuit-suit menggoda.

Kuhentikan gerakan tanganku yang kini sudah siap mendorong pintu masuk warnet. Aku berbalik, menghadap cowok-cowok itu, lalu berkata mantap dan tenang, "Jangan godain gue, gue udah punya calon suami. Hari ini gue mau nikah sama dia."

Kemudian aku melenggang masuk ke dalam warnet, sepenuhnya cuek terhadap wajah-wajah melongo yang kutinggalkan.

XoooX

Mungkin kalian semua ngira aku bohong—bicara kayak gitu cuma untuk menanggapi godaan konyol cowok-cowok SMA itu. Enggak, aku sama sekali nggak bercanda. Aku betul-betul udah punya calon suami, Inuyashara namanya. Terdengar aneh di telinga kalian? Tentu saja. Itu bukan nama dia yang sebenarnya, itu hanya nama karakternya di _roleplaying game _ini—Ragnarok Online, atau yang biasa disingkat RO.

Aku bertemu dengannya di Morroc. Karakternya direpresentasikan sebagai seorang Sage. Sedangkan jelmaan diriku adalah Hunter dengan nama Amelpyon.

Pertemuan kami nggak istimewa. Seperti semua orang tahu, RO adalah RPG _online _yang memiliki fasilitas _chatting_. Pada tahun 2005 ini, banyak sekali orang yang main RO di Indonesia. Aku salah satunya, dan dia juga. Jadi semuanya terjadi dengan begitu sederhana—aku dan dia sedang bersama-sama di Morroc, lalu dia menyapaku untuk _chatting_, dan aku melayaninya, langsung tertarik begitu melihat nama "Inuyashara" karena Inuyasha adalah karakter _anime_ kesukaanku.

Begitulah asal mula perkenalan aku dan dia.

Kemudian kami mulai berteman. Dia anak kelas dua SMA, satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Tapi kami sering _online _di waktu yang sama—sejak pulang sekolah, sampai menjelang maghrib. Kami dan beberapa orang lainnya membentuk _party_ dan bersama-sama berburu monster untuk menaikkan level sekaligus mengumpulkan _item-item _berharga. Semua itu sangat menyenangkan sehingga aku jadi sangat tergila-gila dengan RO.

Kata _tergila-gila _di sini benar-benar berarti _menjadi gila karena_. Sekarang aku nggak pernah jajan di sekolah—semua uang yang mamaku berikan kuhabiskan di warnet untuk main RO, beda dengan teman-teman cewek sebayaku yang ke warnet buat Friendster-an. Hampir 24 jam pikiranku selalu tertuju pada RO. Jangan tanya tentang belajar—makan aja terkadang aku lupa!

Selain karena sistem _game _RO yang memang begitu mengasyikkan, Inuyashara juga menjadi salah satu alasanku merasa sangat hidup di dunia RO. Aku ngerasa akrab banget dengan orang ini. Kami mengobrolkan banyak hal dan merasa cocok sekali satu sama lain. Dia menyukai banyak hal yang sama denganku, misalnya saja _anime _dan _manga _Jepang—khususnya, Inuyasha. Kesukaan yang sering dianggap remeh oleh orang-orang yang hadir di kehidupan dunia nyataku.

Kami saling menghormati privasi, jadi kami nggak pernah saling bertanya mengenai _real-life _masing-masing. Walaupun terkadang obrolan-obrolan kami sering menyerempet curhat seperti "Tadi gw baru ulangan fisika nih, pasti ancur banget nilai gw," atau "Semalem gw dimarahin nyokap gara2 kemaleman pulang dari warnet", kami nggak pernah betul-betul bicara soal identitas asli, bertukar Friendster pun enggak. Rasa penasaran pastinya ada, tetapi kami nggak pernah menyuarakannya dan nggak pernah berusaha untuk itu. Makanya, aku pun tambah yakin bahwa Inuyashara adalah cowok baik-baik.

Tanpa sadar, nampaknya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Inuyashara, lebih dari perasaanku terhadap pacarku di dunia nyata.

Ya, begini-begini aku punya cowok lho. Namanya Indra—dia teman sekolahku dari SMP. Sekitar sebulan setelah masuk SMA dia nembak aku. Jujur aja, aku kaget banget waktu dia bilang dia suka sama aku. Padahal kayaknya aku ini cewek yang nggak ada menarik-menariknya. Tapi aku terima dia—lebih karena ungkapan terima kasih sih, alih-alih aku juga suka.

Sering kali aku merasa pengin banget putus sama dia karena merasa nggak enak. Bayangin aja, tiap pulang sekolah kan aku ke warnet melulu, jadi aku selalu terpaksa nolak ajakan dia untuk pulang bareng. Pas liburan juga, waktuku banyak kuhabiskan di warnet. Kalau malem-malem dia SMS pun, biasanya lama banget baru kubales, soalnya aku sering udah tidur jam tujuhan gara-gara capek baru pulang maghrib.

Tapi aku tetap nggak pernah minta putus. Di dasar hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sayang sama Indra. Dia udah baik banget sama aku dan aku nggak tega mutusin dia, meski di sisi lain aku juga nggak bisa lepas dari kecintaanku pada RO.

Namun, si Inuyashara mengubah pikiranku, ketika pada suatu hari dia melamarku di Morroc, kota padang pasir tempat pertemuan pertama kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyashara <strong>: Mel, lo udh denger sistem baru itu?

** Amelpyon **: /?

Sistem baru apa?

** Inuyashara **: Sistem nikah itu lho, wedding system.

** Amelpyon **: Oh itu. Iya gw udh denger tapi blm pernah nyoba.

** Inuyashara **: Mau coba gak?

** Amelpyon **: Ya mau aja sih…

** Inuyashara **: OK! Kalo gitu gw harus ngelamar lo dulu, biar kayak pria sejati.

/smile

** Amelpyon **: /…

**Inuyashara** : Amelpyon, kamu mau nikah sama aku gak?

* * *

><p>Saat itu aku sungguh-sungguh terdiam di depan layar komputer tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Perasaanku seolah melayang, membumbung tinggi, terbang ke angkasa meskipun ragaku masih duduk di warnet ini. Aku tahu ini cuma <em>game<em>, dan yang menikah pun adalah karakter kami berdua: Inuyashara Sang Sage dan Amelpyon Si Hunter, tapi tetap aja…

Rasanya semua ini begitu nyata bagiku.

Rasanya _aku_-lah yang benar-benar dilamar olehnya, oleh cowok _yang kusukai_ ini… seorang cowok yang bahkan aku nggak tahu identitas aslinya.

Mungkin ada tiga menit aku bengong di kursiku. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab lamarannya itu, _chatting _berikutnya dari dia muncul lagi:

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyashara <strong>: Mel? Lo kemana sih, jawab dong lamaran gw?

* * *

><p>Dengan jantung berdebar aneh, kutekan tuts-tuts huruf di <em>keyboard<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelpyon <strong>: /hmm

/nod

Aku mau nikah sama kamu.

/shy

* * *

><p>Dia nggak langsung membalas, membuatku semakin berdebar-debar. Jangan-jangan dia juga menganggap ini serius?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyashara<strong> : YES! Lamaran gw diterima! Makasih Mel!

/lv

/kis

* * *

><p>Aku merasakan sensasi kesenangan yang aneh sekali. Seperti inikah rasanya dilamar oleh cowok yang kita suka?<p>

Setelah itu kami menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan—cincin, gaun, dan sebagainya. Sayangnya, karena hari sudah menjelang sore, kami putuskan untuk menunda pernikahan sampai besok. Dia yang mengusulkan begitu.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyashara<strong> : Kita nikahnya besok aja ya Mel. Gw ga mau calon istri gw knapa2 gara2 pulang kemaleman.

Lagian kalo nikahnya besok, kita bisa langsung bulan madu.

Gak kepotong2 gara2 udah sore. Oke Say?

/wink

* * *

><p>Dia membuatku sangat tersipu. Kusetujui kata-katanya itu, kemudian aku <em>offline<em>. Senyum nggak lepas dari bibirku sejak saat itu. Dengan sedikit linglung karena perasaan melayang-layang, aku membayar pemakaian komputer, lalu pulang tanpa memerhatikan jalanan sekitar. Aku betul-betul nggak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Malamnya, setelah membulatkan tekad dan menimbang-nimbang lama sekali, aku mengirim SMS untuk Indra.

"_Ndra, maaf bgt ya, kyknya kita harus putus. Aku suka sama cowok lain… maaf bgt ya Ndra… thanks utk segalanya selama ini…"_

Setelah kupastikan SMS itu _delivered_, aku langsung mematikan ponsel karena aku nggak berani membaca SMS balesan Indra nanti. Pengecut, memang. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Saat ini mata hatiku udah dibutakan oleh Inuyashara. Kutepis bayangan tentang Indra, sebagai gantinya kupikirkan segala hal tentang Inuyashara.

Tidurku nggak nyenyak malam itu. Berkali-kali aku memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya lagi. Kukeluhkan jam yang bergerak sangat lambat. Akhirnya aku menghabiskan malam dengan mengenang lagi kebersamaanku dengan Inuyashara selama ini. Baru sekitar pukul tiga pagi aku jatuh tertidur, dan aku terbangun dengan kepala pusing pada pukul enam. Mamaku marah-marah, tapi kutulikan telingaku sambil bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Di sekolah, aku sama sekali nggak bisa konsentrasi, hanya berharap agar sekolah cepat usai. Waktu istirahat, aku minta tolong teman sebangkuku untuk ngasih tahu kalau-kalau Indra datang ke kelas, jadi aku bisa langsung ngumpet di kolong meja. Saat bel pulang berbunyi, aku buru-buru ngacir ke warnet, mengabaikan panggilan teman-temanku yang ngajak aku ngerjain tugas kelompok bersama-sama.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah bilik komputer di warnet langgananku. Hatiku berdebar tak karuan. Kupakai _headphone_, memutuskan koneksiku dengan dunia nyata. Kini jiwaku sepenuhnya berada dalam dunia RO. Aku tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua hari ini, mengingat nggak berapa lama lagi aku sudah akan menjadi istri orang—istri_nya_.

Aku segera pergi ke Prontera. Kutunggu dia di depan Gereja, tempat kami akan dinikahkan oleh Raja Tristan III.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, lima belas, dua puluh… dia nggak datang juga. Aku masih tetap menunggu dengan sabar. Mungkin dia masih ada urusan di sekolahnya.

Setengah jam. Inuyashara belum kelihatan. Yah, mungkin urusan di sekolahnya itu cukup menyita waktu. Ekskul, barangkali. Atau kegiatan OSIS.

Satu jam. Aku mulai gelisah, tetapi berusaha untuk nggak mikirin hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku mengajak dan diajak _chatting _beberapa orang, lumayanlah untuk mengurangi rasa was-was. Kulayani semua _chatting _sambil tetap memerhatikan sekitar, berharap dirinya segera datang.

Tapi tidak. Sampai ketika jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, dia tetap nggak kelihatan _online_. Ingin rasanya aku tetap berada di warnet, tapi aku tahu itu nggak mungkin. Mama papaku akan pulang habis maghrib, dan dapat kubayangkan apa yang akan kudapat kalau aku nggak ada di rumah waktu mereka tiba. Bisa-bisa aku dihukum nggak boleh ke warnet lagi!

Dengan kecewa, aku _offline_. Beda dengan kemarin, wajahku sangat muram. Nggak kugubris candaan penjaga warnet yang menanyaiku tentang itu. Sialnya lagi, gerombolan cowok-cowok itu masih nongkrong di depan. Mereka berteriak meledek tentang "pernikahan"-ku. Aku berpura-pura sibuk dengan HP-ku saat melewati mereka.

"Amel…"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan melihat Indra berdiri di depanku, masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Tanpa bisa kutahan, air mataku berjatuhan begitu saja.

XoooX

Esoknya, dan esoknya, dan esoknya lagi, aku masih selalu pergi ke warnet, tetap _online _di tempat yang sama—Prontera, rela nggak berburu monster atau _item_ bersama teman-teman _party_-ku. Mereka semua juga nggak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Inuyashara nggak pernah kelihatan _online _lagi, tapi mereka nggak terlalu ambil pusing. "Paling-paling dia sibuk di dunia nyata," begitulah yang mereka katakan.

Ya, tentu saja dia sibuk di dunia nyata, aku juga yakin akan hal itu. Tapi kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja? Pada hari pernikahan kami, lagi! Bagaimanapun juga, seharusnya dia nggak gantungin aku kayak begini! Nggak ngasih aku harapan seperti ini!

Tanpa sadar, mataku basah lagi. Aku merasa diriku sangat bodoh karena telah terjerat cinta dengan seorang cowok dunia maya yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui identitasnya… dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, _aku menangisinya_!

Namun, sering kali aku nggak merasa ini salah. Sebaliknya, aku merasa ini sangat benar. Memang aku bodoh, tapi aku betul-betul menyukai Inuyashara. Belum pernah ada cowok yang bisa senyambung ini denganku, yang bisa kuajak ngobrol tentang hal-hal yang kusuka…

Yang paling membuat perasaanku campur aduk adalah Indra. Akhirnya aku cerita padanya tentang Inuyashara, cowok lain yang kusuka yang bikin aku putus sama dia. Tapi dia sama sekali nggak marah, malahan dia selalu ada di dekatku untuk menghibur dan menasihatiku dengan lembut. Itu pun tanpa minta untuk jadian lagi.

"Nggak pantes banget kamu ngancurin hidupmu cuma karena seorang cowok di dunia maya, Mel. Kamu harus bangkit dan melupakannya. Pelan-pelan aja," begitulah yang Indra katakan. Melihat aku yang nggak ngomong apa-apa, dia melanjutkan, "Lagian mungkin aja kan sebenarnya Inuyashara itu perempuan? Kita nggak bisa percaya sama orang-orang yang kita temui di dunia maya, Mel."

Kata-kata itu membuatku tersentak. _Betul juga…_

Aku nggak bisa membayangkan reaksiku jika tahu bahwa ternyata Inuyashara adalah seorang wanita.

Kemudian, tekad untuk sembuh dari segala rasa galau ini pun menguat. Aku nggak pergi ke warnet lagi, menjauh dari dunia RO, dan mulai mencari kesibukan yang berarti di dunia nyata. Aku melibatkan diri di berbagai ekskul di sekolah dan mendaftar untuk menjadi anggota OSIS.

Aku juga kembali jadian sama Indra, yang terus mendukung semua aktivitas positifku. Sekarang aku benar-benar setulus hati menyayanginya, dan bersyukur banget karena ada dia di sisiku.

Hidupku pun berputar maju dengan baik. Lama-kelamaan, nama Inuyashara memudar dengan sendirinya di hatiku. Hanya memudar, tapi tak pernah hilang…

XoooX

**Lima tahun kemudian.**

Tanganku mendorong pintu kafe dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hawa dingin AC serta alunan musik instrumental dari _speaker _segera menyambutku.

Belum ada pelanggan di kafe itu, mungkin karena masih pagi. Kupilih tempat duduk di paling pojok, lalu membuka _laptop_-ku. Seorang pelayan menghampiri sambil memberikan daftar menu. Kupesan segelas jus alpukat, lalu kutanya kode untuk mengaktifkan akses _hotspot _di kafe ini. Pelayan itu memberitahuku sebelum beranjak pergi.

Kini aku adalah seorang mahasiswi sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri yang cukup terkenal di Indonesia. Aku baru masuk tahun ini, mengambil jurusan Komunikasi. Sekarang aku sedang libur semester, tapi ada tugas dari UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa) Jurnalistik yang kuikuti. Aku harus menulis artikel tentang kisah cinta di dunia maya untuk majalah kampus dan harus dikirim via e-mail ke pemimpin redaksi paling lambat malam ini. Makanya aku pergi ke kafe ini biar bisa internetan gratis.

Setelah berterima kasih pada pelayan yang membawakan pesananku, kualihkan kembali pandangan ke layar _laptop_.

Kisah cinta di dunia maya, ya…

Kenanganku langsung berputar ke masa-masa kala aku masih seorang anak SMA yang lugu. Bibirku tertarik ke pinggir, tersenyum kecil. Sekarang sih aku sudah bisa menertawakan peristiwa itu. Bisa-bisanya dulu aku hampir depresi gara-gara seorang cowok di dunia maya!

Kuputar memoriku, kuingat-ingat lagi peristiwa itu. Aku tak lupa—takkan pernah lupa—nama cowok itu: _Inuyashara_. Yah, memang bukan nama sebenarnya, tapi nama karakternya itu kan yang membuatku mabuk kepayang?

Nostalgia ini pun membawaku kembali ke zaman-zaman kecintaanku pada RO dulu. Saat itu aku menghabiskan entah berapa banyak rupiah untuk membayar warnet, juga untuk membeli _voucher_. Aku jadi terkenang kembali dengan dunia RO—karakternya, kota-kotanya, monsternya…

Ah, mendadak aku jadi kangen pengin main RO lagi.

Lalu mulailah aku mengetik artikel tentang kisah cinta di dunia maya itu. Semuanya mengalir lancar, selancar aliran kenanganku akan Inuyashara dan Amelpyon di masa lalu…

Waktu aku sedang tenggelam dalam ketikanku, terdengar bunyi pintu kafe dibuka dan namaku dipanggil.

"Mel!"

Aku menoleh. Senyumku mengembang saat melihat Indra. Tadi aku memang minta dia menemaniku di sini.

"Maaf ya lama," ujarnya, yang merupakan eufimisme. Aku baru SMS dia dua puluh menit yang lalu!

Dia bertanya apa yang sedang kugarap. Aku menjelaskannya dan sambil tertawa, kuberitahu dia bahwa aku jadi teringat pada Inuyashara.

"Dulu aku payah banget ya Ndra. Sampe sekarang aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku yang kayak gitu," ucapku geli.

Indra menatapku lama, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Selama beberapa saat tangannya sibuk menekan _keypad_, sebelum akhirnya ia berikan ponsel itu padaku.

"Dengerin ini, Mel."

Telingaku menangkap musik yang tidak asing. Musik instrumental ini…

Aku memang udah lama melupakannya, tetapi aku yakin betul dengan melodi ini. Nggak mungkin salah.

Ini adalah BGM (_Background Music_) untuk kota Morroc di RO!

RO memang seperti itu—punya BGM sendiri untuk setiap kotanya, bahkan untuk setiap hutan dan padang pasirnya, juga tempat-tempat lainnya. Dan aku sangat mengingat musik ini. Morroc adalah kota yang paling bersejarah bagiku di antara semua kota di _universe _RO, sebab hampir semua kenangan manisku bersama Inuyashara ada di kota itu. Karena aku sering berada di Morroc, tentu saja aku ingat musiknya meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Selama bermain, aku nggak pernah mematikan BGM, selalu kuaktifkan dan kudengarkan lewat _headphone_.

Tak pernah sekali pun aku bermimpi akan mendengar lagi BGM RO Town ini.

"Kenapa kamu bisa punya lagu ini, Ndra?"

Entah kenapa, suaraku bergetar saat menanyakan itu.

Indra menatapku lama dengan pandangan yang sulit ditafsirkan. Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata serius, "Aku mau minta maaf, Mel."

Sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia nggak langsung menjawab.

"Aku… _aku ini Inuyashara_, Mel."

Hening.

"Waktu itu kamu pacarku, tapi aku selalu ngerasa kamu jauh banget dari aku. Kamu selalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri di RO. Akhirnya aku main RO juga, dengan niat biar bisa lebih dekat sama kamu, sengaja berpura-pura jadi orang lain. Kupilih nama "Inuyashara" karena aku tahu kamu suka banget sama Inuyasha. Aku seneng karena bisa akrab sama kamu di RO, tapi aku sama sekali nggak nyangka perasaanmu terhadap Inuyashara akan jadi sedalam itu…"

Aku membeku. Pikiranku terasa kacau, tak karuan. Inuyashara adalah… Indra?

"Bukan mauku ninggalin kamu sehari setelah kita janjian untuk menikah. Tapi karena kamu mutusin aku di dunia nyata… mau gimana lagi… aku pun terpaksa mematikan karakter Inuyashara. Kalo nggak kayak gitu, aku nggak akan pernah bisa dapetin kamu lagi, Mel…"

Tatapan Indra padaku dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang sendu.

"Bertahun-tahun aku nyimpen rahasia ini, tapi hatiku nggak pernah tenang. Aku merasa jahat banget karena udah bohongin kamu kayak gitu, Mel. Maaf…" dia menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, Mel…"

Cairan hangat turun dari mataku, membasahi pipi.

"Mel… kamu mau maafin aku?"

Nada suaranya penuh permohonan. Aku nggak menjawab, terus menangis dalam diam.

"Mel…" tangannya mengusap air mata di pipiku. Gemetar, kupegang tangan tersebut.

"…Amelpyon nggak pernah menyalahkan Inuyashara, karena Amelpyon mencintai Inuyashara," akhirnya aku berkata. "Bukan _pernah mencintainya_, melainkan _mencintainya_."

Indra tertegun sejenak. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk senyum sarat kelegaan.

"Inuyashara juga mencintai Amelpyon," tegasnya. "Inuyashara _selalu mencintai _Amelpyon."

Aku menghapus bekas-bekas air mataku, kemudian berusaha memberikan sebuah senyum manis.

"Dan Amel mencintai Indra," sambungku.

"Dan Indra mencintai Amel," dia melengkapi.

Selama beberapa saat berikutnya, hanya ada suara alunan BGM kota Morroc yang masih mengalun dari _speaker _ponsel Indra.

"Ndra?"

"Ya, Mel?"

"Beberapa tahun lagi kamu harus menikahi aku sebagai ganti pernikahan Inuyashara dan Amelpyon yang batal."

Indra nyengir.

"Konsekuensi itu akan kuterima dengan senang hati, Amelpyon sayang."

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf kalo aneh, rada orific, dan lain-lain. Ini saya tulis sebagai pelampiasan stress gara-gara tugas dan juga karena mau istirahat sebentar dari proyek lain.

Amel-san, semoga dikau nggak keberatan menerima ini. m(_ _)m

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review~


End file.
